Arisue Nishimiya
Arisue Nishimura '(西村 有末 ''Nishimura Arisue) is the first and main OC of wikia user 72Kore. She's a fourth year student who resembles an old woman in a traditional Japanese background instead of her age. Being the next successor of the Nishimiya shrine, she is also the master of Satoru Nishimiya. '''Please do NOT use this OC without any permission from 72Kore, including roleplays, fanfictions and so on. Kindly refrain from editing this page as well even if it's just adding categories. Personality At first glance, Arisue comes off as a cold and stoic person who doesn't show much emotion with the exception of her usual faked smile. She has a calm and reserved demeanor, as seen as she tends to remain completely unfazed by the worst events that could occur, which certainly earned some level of trust and respect from others. She also has refined manners and lady-like mannerisms due to the environment she was raised in. Even though she has an extremely sophisticated and polite way of speaking, her words tends to come with a biting edge that is easily surfaced, especially when she's provoked. In spite of speaking in the most classic form of Japanese that is far advanced for her age, Arisue actually still have some sense of humour within her, albeit an extremely dry one. One of Arisue's most prominent skills is her discernment. Being quite an observant person, she's exceptionally circumspect of her surroundings that develop around her and has a tendency of paying close attention to people around her so she understand others motives, which she usually complies for her own use. Despite her seemingly stone cold attitude, she actually easily gets emotionally upset masked by her smile, and sometimes even her deepest emotions could get the best of her, causing her to be prone to threatening every single person that crosses her path. It seems that she becomes extra sensitive when it involves things she care the most about, and was once described that she could change her tone until it could send a shiver down someone's spine just by speaking. Appearance WIP Statistics WIP Possessions WIP Creation and Development WIP Trivia * Arisue was born on January 10th, which is "Peculiar People Day". * She tends to use the pronoun "washi" (儂) to refer to herself. ** It is unknown why she uses this pronoun as this is used mostly by people in stories set in an old Japanese background. * A recurring joke is that Arisue's form of speech is more like a familiar that lived for decades rather than the one owning a familiar. * Although having no blood relations whatsoever, she and Satoru share many similarities. For example... ** Both of them have a frighteningly dark side (although Arisue's is shown more frequently), which is shown to emit an amazingly cold aura. ** Both of them seemingly attracts airheads (Wakako and Masato for Arisue, Heather for Satoru). ** They both have a crush which each other are aware of, and to put more frankly, a crush that both of them like to tease each other for. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Fourth Years Category:Class 4-2 Category:Human Category:Akoisexual Category:Heteroromantic Category:72Kore's OCs